As the growing of the technology and the demand of mobile computing, a portable notebook computer is well-developed and allow user manipulate the notebook computer anywhere.
Because the notebook computer has become more and more powerful, the notebook computer can play MPEG1 format, MPEG2 format, or high definition videos. Besides, as the development of touch screen, some notebook computer computers already has adopted the touch panels to allow users to operate by touching the screen. Thus, modern notebook computer has been equipped with variety of functions to fulfill users' requirement.
Because the conventional notebook computer usually utilizes rotation axle to pivotally connect the base and the display of the notebook computer, this kind of notebook computer has the opening and closing structure like a book. User of the notebook computer must to rotate the display to certain angle in order to watch the screen comfortably and not to apply pressure to the user's shoulder and upper back. However, if the available space, such as airplane cabin, is limited, the notebook computer can only be operated on the lap and the best view angle of the screen may not be achieved.
Moreover, to this book structure of the notebook computer, the opened display has a distance to the user and can not be adjusted to the best view angle.
To improve the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional notebook computer and fulfill the requirements of the touch screen, which are more and more common these days, TW Patent 393957 discloses a method connecting the base and the display of the notebook computer by radial arm, as shown on FIG. 1. The display in FIG. 1 is a touch screen. One end of the radial arm 16 of the notebook computer is pivotally connected to one end of the base 12, and the other end of the radial arm 16 of the notebook computer is pivotally connected to the center of two sides of the display 14. The user can operate this kind of notebook computer by pushing the display 14 to the front, thus to watch videos. On the other hand, the user can turn the display 14 toward outside of the base to operate the notebook computer by touching the screen.
However, the drawback of this kind of notebook computer is that the connecting joint of the radial arm 16 and the display 14 is located on the center of the two sides of the display, and thus occupying the lateral space of the display 14. Due to most of the notebook computers are equipped with the antenna for wireless internet or the webcam, and the antenna or the webcam need to be disposed on the side of the display, the aforementioned notebook computer with rotation structure will intrude the available space of the antenna or the webcam so as to result a design problem.
Furthermore, the display of the aforementioned notebook computer needs to be installed near the center of the base when the display is placed ahead. As a result, the keyboard layout disposed on base must be designed toward the front of the base, and thus restrict the disposed space of the touchpad and the trackball. Also, the palmrest area might be narrowed or even canceled. Hence, the aforementioned notebook computer is lack of compatibility due to the deficiency of the palmrest area.